The Stars remind Me Of You :
by CrayolaFoo
Summary: Hello ! :D I'm new here , so I'm a Beginner . If you don't like my stories , im sorry XD No mean comments please . i Think it's really just a watse of your time writing mean stuff to other people . Hope you like Itachi :D , MESSAGE MEH IF YOUR CONFUSE


**The Stars Remind Me Of You (: Chapter 1 : The Deadly Past .**

" _Even though I don't want to think of it , I just do ."_

**Past :**

" So , how would you feel if I'm leaving this place ? " Itachi said emotionlessly .

I replied , " To be honest , I would feel desperate . The reason why is because you were actually there for me , you were my only friend , you always helped me with my troubles . I know I sound really gay now , but it's true . And .. and .. I like you .. "

His reply was only , " hm ."

I looked back to the stars , the night makes me feel lonely . But makes me happy . The reason why is because , _he _was always there with me to watch the moonlight and the stars with me , and only me . I stared at Itachi for a moment , I was confused ,

" _Why did he ask me that kind of question_ ? " I thought to myself .

I sighed and kept on staring at him . I couldn't help it but I loved him . Ever since we met , when we looked into each other's eyes , I fell in love with him and no one else . I can't describe what loves means , but to me I describe love like this : Love is different in each and every way . You can tell if you love that certain someone . When you see them you just freeze and can't say anything to them . When they talk to you , your heart skips a beat . You think about them always . You remember his house number or his favourite things by heart . You just wanted to always hold him and tell him that you love him . But this is reality , not a fairytale . Itachi had to go home , so I waved at him good bye . I stood up , I stared at my violin case , I took out my violin and played : SS501 – Because I`m Stupid .

As I thought to myself , _``I still remember how my parents abandoned me , it felt like it was yesterday . ``_

-Flash Back -

" Mom , Dad ? Where are you going ? " I said worriedly .

Mom and Dad didn't say anything , something was up . I followed them as they left the house .

" Mom ! Dad ! Why are all of your things packed in suitcases and small bags ? "

" Shut up you stupid kid ! "

I felt something hard hit my head , I couldn`t see who . But the only people outside was my parents & me . I felt dizzy , my eyes were about to close , I felt as if I was falling . Then I heard footsteps fading away ..

-Flash Back Ends –

Tears came streaming into my eyes , I stopped playing my violin I just stood there crying ..

-At Home -

As I got back to my foster family , I stared at my `sister ` Ana . She had pimples / zits all over her nose , she had black heads on her forehead . She wore that ugly old small shirt that said , " I Rock ! " It disgusted me , she wore yellow Pyjama pants , her hair was extremely oily , it was also tied up . It looked like she hasn't showered for 2 weeks , after I was done looking at her she yelled at me , " What the hell ?! WHAT TOOK YOU SOO LONG ?!? "

" I was outside playing my Violin .. " As I sniffed my nose in .

" Sure .. You're so stupid , no wonder your parents left you ! "

" CAN YOU SHUT UP ? It's been 16 years ! That my parents left ! And I had to move in with you people , that I call ' family ' . "

" Your parents are probably dead right now . " Ana sneered .

I gasped as that last sentence , I knew my parents left me , but I don't know why , and it was true .. My parents are probably dead right now , or maybe they're still old . I couldn't take it anymore , I'm moving .

" By tomorrow , I'm moving . I don't want to see your ugly faces ever again . "

" Pssh , where will you stay ? "

" I have no idea , but I will find a house , live by myself , take care of myself . So i don't have to be abused no more . "

" That's not me who abuses you , that's your step mom and dad . And you're lucky that they aren't awake right now . Their probably in their room sleeping . "

I ignored her , I went upstairs to pack . when I got to my room , I opened the window for fresh air . I started with my clothes , folded them and placed them on my bag . As I was packing , I heard a lot of screaming and crying outside . I didn't care , I needed to move out of this dump and find a new place . I thought about staying with Itachi . But it would probably feel awkward _.. " I could move to an apartment near Itachi's home .. "_ I shook my head , _" I should move somewhere near a cliff or something , so I can clam down and play my violin . " _I finished packing all of my clothes . I looked at my clock , " _4 in the morning , huh ? "_ I thought to myself . I probably got home in 2 in the morning . I got up , and walked downstairs to the front door . The cold wind blew to my skin . I went to Itachi's neighbourhood , I wanted to see Itachi again . It was a 20 minute walk , but it was worth it . I stood there frozen , Itachi's neighbourhood was .. Was .. I couldn't explain .. The houses were on fire , people laid on the road , dead . Blood was everywhere .

" _That's why I heard screaming & crying last night .. "_

I ran as fast as I could to Itachi's house , _" Was everyone dead ? WHAT IF ITACHI DIED ?!?! "_

The front door was open so I ran inside , I checked every single room . The bathroom , living room , Itachi's room , Sasuke's Room , the kitchen . Then I finally checked Sasuke's & Itachi's parents room , I stood there frozen once again , Sasuke's parents are , are , DEAD ! I just saw Sasuke sitting in the corner , crying . I ran to Sasuke asking him , what was wrong . All he replied was , " Revenge .. "

" What ? What are you talking about Sasuke ? "

" Revenge .. Revenge for my parents , my family .. I will kill him .. "

" Who ?!? Who killed your parents ? And where is Itachi ? "

" Don't ever say that name ever again .. "

" What ? "

" DON'T EVER SAY HIS NAME EVER AGAIN ! HE KILLED MY FAMILY ! HE'S THE ONE ! YOUR LOVLEY BOYFRIEND KILLED MY CLAN ! "

I stood up , shaking . _" Itachi killed everyone ? Where did he go ? "_

" Sasuke .. He's not my boyfriend , he has someone he loves already .. But more importantly , where is he ? "

" HE'S NOT HERE ! "

" .. " Was all that I could say ..

**Past End :D**

I stood there , standing in front of my cliff _. " He's never going to come back .. "_

Tear drops came to my eyes , I tried to reverse it but , tears came gushing down .

I stared at the sunset , it was a beautiful one too . Red , Pink , Yellow , Orange , blended all together , to make the perfect sunset . _" Why did he kill his clan ? And more importantly , why his girlfriend ? .. I'm officially missing you . Come back ? I miss you . I never got to tell you my true feelings .. I'm just like a fool , I think of you all day long .. It's been 3 years .. " _I didn't feel like playing my violin again , I turned around , walk back to my small house .

_**Chapter End (: , Message me if you don't understand XD . Oh && I'll describe what the character looks like next chapter ;D . Almost Forgot , Your character is 17 years old by now :D .**_

_Subscribe Gee . – mychonny _


End file.
